What Faith Can Do
by Borderlined Innocence
Summary: After nine years of detainment, Gochi, the daughter of Goku, is finally free. How will she cope, what power will she discover, and can she contain her emotions, or will they destroy what little sanity she has left... Rating is prone to change!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys my name is Innocence, Boardelined, I love snakes, Karate, DBZ, and I despise DBZK! this is my first story so I hope you enjoy!

Goku: I'm hungry!

BI: Go eat!

Goku: But-!

BI: No buts! I can't cook as good as Chi-Chi and I have to say the disclaimer!

Goku: The what? Oh the thingy that tells your readers that you don't own any of DBZ, but you do own Gochi and you just write this story for kicks?

BI: (Smirks) Yeah, that.

~Story time!~

I was kidnapped at the age of eight years old. My mother and father were devistated, not to mention my siblings and neice. I was missing for nine damn years before I finally pushed my power to the edge and hightened my ki output enough for my dad to gather up some of the other Z-fighters and bring my captors to justice, aka they were never to be seen again, or so we thought. 3 months past and I was in perfect physical condition. Oh I might want to let you in on a little personal info:

**Name: Gochi Aura Son; The Ox Princess; Doragon Ora Son; Princess Gochi Dragon Aura Son; Dragon Aura Son. (Phew (^_^'))**

**Age: 16.**

**Parents: Chi-Chi Ox Son; Ox Princess; Chi-Chi Ox, Son Goku; Kakarott.**

**Siblings: Son Goten (bro.), Son Gohan (married bro.), Son Videl Satan (sis-n-law).**

**Nieces/Nephews: Son Pan (Neice)**

**Looks: Long black hair that is pulled into a naturally spiked pony-tail with cut in, side swept bangs on either side. Piercing forrest green eyes. She sports a natural tan that highlights her well toned muscles. You can often see her with black hand wraps, red bracelets, multiple earings, gi bottoms, tube top, sports bra, and martial arts grade boots. **

**Background Info: Gochi is booksmart but she isn't a bookworm, she prefers the hands on method to boreing lectures and speaches. According to her mother she was subjected to tests before birth that altered her genetic make-up to that of a full-blood Saiyan, with the perks of a demi'. She has her mother's short fused temper combined with Saiyan arrogance, pride, instincts, super senses, protectiveness, battle readiness, intelect, and being a Super Saiyan among other things. Unlike her father and brothers, her face embraces any scowl, smirk, or primal expression without any problem, it looks just as good as her heart-warming smile.**

Okay that's enough personal stuff, the rest you can figure out or be clueless. After the attack just now we were ready, and we were out for blood.

"Come on 'Chi, I know you know IT." 'You have to be the one to take us there, I don't know if I can." Goku reasoned. One thing I know is my father is naive and a little lacking in more advanced materials, but he isn't stupid, he knows more than he lets on and when he does let us in on what is going on in his head, it takes us all by surprise.

"I guess you have a point," I submitted to my father's brief display of brain activity. "grab on or get left behind." I cracked my knuckles, the so called _**Dangerous Child Detainment Center**_ (DCDC) would pay for the years that boardered into the decades in which they sealed me away and abused me. My green eyes were still lighter than they should be, hinting at the fury to be unleashed at the being responsible for my "detainment." There would be Hell to pay. This concerned my father and Gohan, both of whom knew that I mostly relied on my astounding speed that was beyond even Saiya-jin standards, and even though I was strong I had to resort to energy attacks that were concentrated and dense.

Once everyone was ready I teleported to the main branch of the vile franchise and immediatly I stalked off to find the head office, with Gohan trailing behind for back-up.

~!#$%^&*()^_^()*&^%$#!~

_"Gochi!" 'Wake up! Gochi!"_

I sat up, but immediately regreted it and layed back down. My vision was blurred, my hearing was distorted and I had horrible spasms of pain dancing along my spine.

"Wah, what the hell happened?" A needle invaded my artery and diposited it's bone chilling contents into my cirrcular system. I shivered involuntarily as the serum spread life into my battle worn muscles and bones. I opened my eyes only to see two sets of blue and one onyx staring back. My vision and hearing cleared and I could clearly distinguish Bulma's lab, Bulma, Trunks, and my father.

"Well to be blunt, you battled, you won, and your tail grew back, you lost control, Vegeta knocked you out and ripped your tail off before we brought you here." Piccolo's voice hinted slightly at amusement as he relayed the time lapse prior to my loss of consiousness.

I was not as peeved off at the others as I could have been, but I took a few calming breaths before swinging my legs over the makeshift hospital bed and sliding down.

"Damn I'm sore!" I rubbed my neck and turned around just in time for my dad to smack me upside the head. "GAH! What was that for?" I rubbed the side of my head and joined the crowd of dumbstruck beings that were gawking at my dad. "You curse too much, it isn't right for a young woman to curse like an angry Vegeta with no reason, other than she feels like it. And your mother would kill us both if she found out I let it slide for this long."

"Sorry Otousan." I bowed respectfully at the spread of friends and family before me. "Arigatou, all of you. Gomenasai. What I did was naive and foolish, I let my emotions control me, and if it weren't for Vegeta cleaning up the mess I made and preventing it from worsening you all would've paid with your lives. I messed up horribly and I cannot appoligise enough for acting like a baka. That being said I hope none of you will dissagree with my wish to depart so I can train to prevent further events such as this one." It was now my turn to be the center of the appalled audience.

"NANI?" The unmistakable screech of my furious mother rang through the heads of the dumbfounded bystanders. "You are _not_ going to leave us for Kami knows how long to train!" Chi-Chi was barring the doorway, brandishing her favorite punishing device, the dreaded frying pan. Yet despite the fact that I was the target of her rage, I held firm and unmoving.

"Okaasan, you have to let me, too many lives were placed on the line for my irresponsible actions." I pleaded with my mother to let me, it was the only way I could lift this mindnumbing guilt that plauged the depths of my concious and sub-concious mind.

"Let us go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber mom. I will personally see to it that she is home by tommorow, alive." 'Wait Gohan! What do you mean us? You have a wife and daughter!' I stared, wide-eyed at my elder brother who shrugged it off. "That may be but training in the time chamber is the best solution, that way you get your training time, and mom doesn't have to wait more than a day at most for your return." Okay there was a few pros but I still had a con, "But why you, why not Otousan or Vegeta? They could train me just as well." I folded my arms and frowned at him in a way that resembled Vegeta greatly.

"Your Oniichan, is volunteering because there is a limit to how much time a person can spend in the chamber. Vegeta maxxed out training to fight Cell, I am nearly there so I'm out of the question since there is no point in not spending a whole year. Plus you need someone with experience in the chamber to be with you, so that leaves Gohan since he has been in before and still has a little over a year left."

It was pointless to try to talk them out of it, it was either trian with Gohan in the chamber, or stay at home and hope I can work out of the guilt that was boaring into my soul. "Okay, lets go. Piccolo, do you need a lift?" He nodded and my accomplices place their hands on my shoulders and Gohan told our Okaason to let everyone know where we were going and when we would return.

~!#$%^&*()^_^()*&^%$#!~

The friendly black genie, Mr. Popo, opened the large wooden door that led into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As it creaked open I shivered with silent excitement while we stepped inside and the door clicked shut. While my eyes beheld the breathtaking site and my mind tried to comprehend what exactly I was looking at, Gohan placed a hand on my shoulder and we both took it in. It was then that I realized: I was going to be pushed to the brink for an entire year in this desolate wasteland.

~!#$%^&*()^_^()*&^%$#!~..~!#$%^&*()^_^()*&^%$#!~

A message from Boardelined Innocence:

:) Please review, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Translations:

Oniichan- Brother

Otousan- Dad

Okaasan- Mom

Kami- God

Baka- Idiot

Arigatou- Thank you

Gomenasai- I'm sorry

Nani- What

~d^_^b~

"We are born, innocent, believe me Adia, we are still Innoceeeent. It's easy we all falter, does it matter?"

Adia by Sarah McLachlan


	2. The First Day of the Rest Of Her Life

A/N: Hey, hey, hey. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed my first chappy. :) I want to suggest Son Gochi-chan's story "Gochi: From Young to Teen" since I did get the idea for my story from her.

Vegeta: (glares heatedly) Okay all I get is recognition and thanks from the brat and that's it! Why was I not in the story more?

Boarderlined Innocence: Because it isn't about you, it's a Trunks/OC fanfic, that's why.

Trunks: Yeah! Does that mean I end up with Gochi?

BI: That isn't for you to know at the moment... Gochi might not want the rich princley type.

Trunks: Awe...

Goten: But you don't own DBZ so you don't own Trunks! And he could very well have my sis... I happen to know that Gochi is smitten... Ooops...

BI: (with vein throbbing dangerously on her forehead) Why can't you keep your big mouth shut? (Calms herself) Oh well thanks for saying the dreaded Disclaimer notice.

P.S: BI sucks at writing fight scenes so she will either flunk 'em or skip 'em.

~!#$%^&*()STORYTIME()*&^%$#!~

All I could say was "wow."

"Come on, let's get crackin'"

Although I wasn't finished trying to take in this somehow claustrophobic scenery, I followed my elder brother to the training area. Because of my recent gravity training, I was able to get straight to the task at hand.

For the most part, training went smoothly, it might have been tough as hell, but a little blood was a small price to pay for a life that could be lost because of me.

ol^_^lo

After the grueling and long first training session I was still not tired. It was at times like this that I was glad that I was the one to be subjected to Bulma's test that left me a full-blooded Saiya-jin. I sat on my bed and slipped of my weighted training boots, letting them clunk loudly to the ground. Gohan had departed to the kitchen long ago, leaving me to my own devices. I untied my khaki shaded cargos and let them land in a crumpled heap by my bed.

"Hey Chi, Come get something to eat, you'll need it!"

I smiled and followed Gohan's voice to the little kitchen that was stocked with enough food for at least four Saiyans. Currently my dear brother was stuffing his face rather messily and he only glanced up at me before starting again. As he raised a bite up to his mouth he stopped and turned to me.

"Uh, Chi, what are you wearing?" I paused, my hand on the handle to the refrigerator.

"Excuse me?" I looked down and took in my white sports bra/black spandex shorts and ankle socks. "Nani? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"N-no its just, never mind." I looked myself over, wondering what was wrong with my choice of bedtime attire.

I quickly gave up my train of thought and turned back to feeding myself.

(^3^)

Gohan had talked me into sleeping, he said even if I wasn't tired sleep would do me good. So I complied and soon I found myself asleep and in the dream realm.

(italics will be dreams and thoughts will be bold italics )

My eyes flickered open only to find myself back in time.

"_**What the Hell! W-wait… TH-THIS IS THE DAY I WAS KIDNAPPED!"**_

_**~Third person~**_

_A young Gochi was chatting happily with a young Trunks._

"_It's your turn to count Trunks!" 'Now I'm gonna' go hide!" Gochi was smiling as she watched the happier part of the horrid memory._

"_Wait, no Chi! Gah! Uhh!" _

_Gochi silently followed her younger counterpart as she ran through the thick wilderness, though she highly doubted if it mattered if she was quiet or not. As much as she despised these putrid memories she unconsciously found herself narrating as the dream went on._

"_**Now here is where I hide my power level like a stupid overcautious idiot."**_

_And indeed, if one had been able to sense power levels in dreams, you could've felt chibi Gochi's power level drop before she again continued to her apparent destination. _

"_**And there is that Kami forsaken vine that leads to the rock that doesn't even have a place in H.F.I.L."**_

_Poor little Gochi was, without question, concentrating way too hard on concealing her energy. Therefore failed to spot the, quote unquote "Kami forsaken," vine that lead to a very sparkly rock that, ooh, now is crimson._

_*Blackout memory stops temporarily here!*_

_(O.o)_

"_**Oh look! It's home sweet fucking home!"**_

_The current scenery was rather unpleasant. The tiled ground had splatters of blood; the heavy, heavy steel/iron door bore the "D.C.D.C" symbol, while the frigid air reeked of terror and hopelessness, on the back wall was a few dingy rags that made up the bed, and a glass window that displayed some of the crueler, demented, horrendous things that they practiced._

"_**And here I was beginning to think I either missed this shit –hole of a place or I had been stuck in that hell hole so long I got a little lost in the head… More than likely it's the latter."**_

_The scenes changed like photographs in a slideshow, each one more horrific than the prior. Some displayed a young Gochi being subject to beatings, whilst others depicted her training with such ferocity, even Vegeta would be shocked. The more memories were shown, the more our dear Gochi screamed and writhed in the real world, while a frustrated and worrisome Gohan tried his darnedest to control his fitful sister._

_**~ Back From the Beyond~**_

"GOCHI! Wake up! Come on Chi you've got to snap out of it!"

The voice that rang through my head was one that was less frightening and more familiar, and comforting. Cold sweat dripped from my pores, my brow was scrunched together, in concentration.

"Damn it Gochi wake up!" Jolted awake by my brother's frantic and angered shouts, I gasped for air. My mind turned gears and I flung my arms around his neck crying pitifully.

"It was horrible! Gohan please never again! Never!"

"Gochi it's alright! What happened? You can tell me! You're safe now!" I breathed deeply trying to calm my overactive mind, desperate for the calm I had felt only hours ago. I was extremely grateful when Gohan used his empathy on me returning me to a calmer state of mind. I sighed and leaned back against my pillow, ready to begin reciting my outlandish, horrific nightmare.

(^_^;)

Gohan's face had drained of its color and grown red with anger so many times he greatly resembled a chameleon. I finally concluded my little story and stood; slipping on my cargo pants, shirt, boots, and rewrapping my hands with a protective material common with fighters and martial arts enthusiasts.

"Where are you going?" Gohan's face was still contorted into a frown but most of his color had returned, but as of the moment his voiced was laced with caution and worry.

"To resume training, I need to blow of some steam." I smiled gazing at my brother. "Don't worry about me, I'm a Saiyan, a nightmare of my past isn't going to stop me from doing what I love." I powered up and began shadowing; throwing kicks and punches at an invisible target. A punch to my gut stopped me in my tracks and I looked up to see Gohan staring at me.

"What the hell, Gohan! What was that… for!" I cringed and tried to refill my lungs with air.

"You had an opening, and since your opponent is a gentleman and wouldn't hit you, I did it for him!" He smirked, which only ticked me off more. I phased and landed a marvelous punch to his solar plexus and brought my hands together whilst slamming them into the base of his neck and sending him flying.

I smirked while he struggled to get up after he had been winded.

"That's more like it!" He got up and smirked yet again. "Now, let's step it up a notch!" 'HYAAAAAA…..!' He powered up and flashed briefly, revealing heightened features (spikier hair, tanner skin, broader face, more prominent muscle structure… in a word… HOT!)

"Whoa! Okay I'm game." I landed before letting my own battle cry escape my lips. 'KEYAAAAAAAAAAA…..!' My pony tail rose up and lightened to a yellowish gold while my green eyes flickered to a just as unusual shade of blue green. My aura lapped at my features like flame on a log and shimmered golden.

"Let the training commence!" Gohan leapt at me and we engaged in a heated mid-air battle.

~!#$%^&*(^.^)*&^%$#!~

BI: Whew (lets out anime breath) that took longer than I had planned.

Gohan: Got a cookie?

BI: (Cocks an eyebrow at the demi Saiya-jin) Really?

Gohan: (Nods head) Yep, can I have a cookie?

Gochi: (sweat drops) Sheesh Gohan… but BI if your giving out cookies, can I have one? (smiles)

BI: Fine! (hands both of the Saiya-jins a cookie)

Gohan & Gochi: Yay! (both nom their delicious cookies)


	3. Dreams of the Present and Love

R030T: Miss Innocence is not here, so she ordered me to "Kick-off" chapter three of "What Faith Can Do."

Trunks: Why isn't BI here?

R030T: Miss Innocence is ashamed, Master Briefs.

Goten: Why is she ashamed?

R030T: Miss Innocence fell into the creek located 43.8 feet behind her house.

Goten: Oh, well then I guess you will be saying the disclaimer?

R030T: Sorry Master Goten, Disclaiming Miss Innocence's stories, is not in my programming.

(Video recorder appears) BI: Sorry I didn't finish programming 'R030T' I was intending him for later chapters but unforeseen events occurred… my frog will now tell the disclaimer.

BI's frog: (sees BI's finger) Yummy! Nom, nom, nom!

BI: *&$%! (sweat drops) hehe, Okay people if I owned DBZ I honestly wouldn't be wasting my time writing these stupid stories… I mean really, if I was Akira Toriyama I would be busy doing other stuff! Go ahead and sue! I am not breaking the law! (places cute frog back into the aquarium) Bad Goku! Oops… (switches off the recorder while still nursing the finger 'Goku' bit)

~!#$%^&*(STORYTIME)*&^%$#!~

_**Twenty six hours from previous chappy… **_

*WHAM!* A feminine body slammed into the frozen ground at breakneck speeds, whilst a male landed beside her and lifted golden body up as it dropped into its normal state.

"Sheesh Chi, you took it a little far don't you think?" The male figure known as Gohan asked his little sister while chuckling slightly.

"Don't patronize me Gohan!" I snapped but cringed and clutched my side painfully.

"Okay, okay, we'll grab a senzu bean and then you can leave me alone so I can sleep!" He said jokingly as he gently sat me on my bed once we got back to the living quarters. He handed me a senzu bean which I took gratefully and popped into my mouth.

I smiled as my wounds healed, although my clothes had seen better days… I just sighed and slipped off my pants, boots and wrist wraps. All I could do after that was lie down again on my bed and try to sleep. Only I again found myself in the dreaded dream realm and I feared another nightmare of my past, but I was in for a surprise when I saw myself staring at myself in the present.

_**~The Present~**_

_I was staring at the figure of someone I didn't expect to see, I was staring at Trunks. And I couldn't help but smile at him, I guess I was in love with him._

"_**Man he's cute…" **__I found myself blushing until I saw another figure approaching from the distance._

"_**Who would be out this late?" **__I looked the figure shocked when I realized it was me!_

_**~Third Person~**_

_Gochi approached Trunks as quietly as a whisper, while another Gochi watched and put the pieces together. _

"_You made it!" Trunks glanced towards the feminine figure. _

"_Of course I made it, I wouldn't miss it for the world." A light blush was gracing her moonlit face as her pools of forest green glinted before they closed to accept the passionate embrace. _

_(.)_

_Multiple scenes consisting of Gochi's happiest memories since she became a free woman flashed around her, her favorite one being the first day she returned:_

_Gochi was dressed in rags and currently being placed gently on the ground by her father who had just retrieved her from the hell hole known as the D.C.D.C. Gohan, Goten and, Videl stepped out of the dome shaped house to inspect the new power that had arrived with Goku._

"_Whoa dad, where did you pick her up?" Goten was staring, shocked at the scantily dressed female newcomer. "Yeah dad mom might not be able to handle another prostitute." Gohan smirked while Videl glared back and forth from me to her husband. Unfortunately an older woman appeared; she had a tear stained face and was wielding a frying pa._

"_GOKU HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS, THIS, SCUM TO MY HOUSE ON A DAY LIKE THIS?" Gochi visibly flinched at the reference to her attire; choosing to cower behind her muscular father, unable to bear the fact that she was unrecognizable to her family. Her green eyes were brimming with tears as her dad began to explain._

"_Chi calm down, I understand what today is, trust me, but you must believe me when I say that this young lady isn't scum, and I learned my lesson last time I brought someone to the house." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. _

"_Why should we believe you?" Chi-Chi crossed her arms defiantly, frying pan still in hand. She didn't notice my dad slowly losing his patience._

"_You should believe me because this is one of those times that you should, and even if it has been eight years, you should know your own daughter!" My mom and everyone were taken aback by his outburst, but it wasn't until the words sat in, that they realized what he said._

"_You mean to tell me that Gochi isn't dead… and she is right behind you?" Everyone was open mouthed and wide eyed as they were answered with a slow solemn nod. My mom slowly made her way to look at me in the face; there was no denying it once she looked into my eyes. Tears flowed from her eyes like a water fall while her arms tightened around my neck. The tearful moment was broken when she got whiff of me and I turned red as she ushered me to the shower. My dad had long since departed to do something or another, so all there was to do was talk about my return. _

"_I can't believe I am finally free!" I stepped out of the shower, clean at last. And I was about to start drying off when my father materialized in front of me with Prince Vegeta and another person that I knew but couldn't remember. I was covered with a towel and blushing bright red before they could blink twice._

_*Wham* I punched my dad in the gut while the purple haired teen blushed more than me and Vegeta roared with laughter._

"_What The Hell! Get Out, Now!" Gohan and Goten ran in and busted through the door; ready to come to their long lost sister's rescue. They sure weren't expecting the three ring circus that their eyes met. _

_I was holding a ki ball in my free hand, Trunks was shocked stiff and still redder than a tomato, Goku was clutching his gut and muttering something about 'like mother like daughter,' and Vegeta was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off and rambling off something like 'That idiot Kakarott!' and 'She is definitely Saiya-jin!' _

_My brothers' sweat dropped and herded the other Saiya-jins out the door to leave me in peace._

_I dressed in some of Videl's old clothes and walked down the stairs whilst fiddling with my less than desirable hair._

"_Oh good, Gochi, your out!" My mother smiled and circled me, all the while holding a smile on her face as she critiqued me._

_I was dressed in some fitted jeans, tennis shoes, and baby blue loose tank top. She took one look at my hair before whipping out a pair of scissors. Only to be stopped by Videl who shook her head._

"_Listen Chi-Chi, I know you mean well, but I've seen some of the haircuts you give and I think you should let me give it a go." She chuckled lightly, everyone knew how short tempered the wife of Goku was, so you had to choose your words very carefully._

_My mother sighed in defeat and passed the scissors over to the younger woman, who silently relished in her easy win._

"_Okay could we stop arguing over who cuts my hair and get to it, it's a mess!" I scratched the back of my neck and grinned, unknowingly perfectly executing the classic Son Grin Pose __tm__. My mother and Videl sweat dropped, but quickly recovered and Videl set to work. _

_(^3^)_

_My rabbit soft hair was now very much in style, shoulder length slightly spiked, layered, and side swept bangs that layered with the rest of my hair. I smiled at myself in the bathroom before grabbing a hair tie and pulling it up into a stylish pony-tail with my bangs still covering half of my face._

_I walked downstairs once again this time extreme amounts of food were being hauled out the door by my previously training father and brothers. My stomach growled and I blushed for the hundredth time that day._

'_**What's with all of the food, it's enough to feed an army of soldiers for weeks!' **_

_Just then I walked right smack into the purple haired guy from earlier._

"_Gah! Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I was apologizing profusely only to find him laughing nervously. _

"_You haven't changed all that much have you 'Chi?" I looked at the teen again and realization dawned on me._

"_Trunks, I didn't recognize you!" Our eyes met and he held out his hand to help me up which I accepted our eyes not parting ways. A blush graced my cheeks but I didn't care, I was lost in his pools of blue…_

_**~Back to Reality :P~**_

(^,.,^) with Trunks

Trunks jolted awake, he had fallen asleep and dreamed of Gochi. Kami he didn't know what to think of her, all he knew was he wanted to lose himself in her eyes, and keep her forever in his arms.

"Trunks, Get your ass off of the couch and into the Gravity Chamber!" He groaned and stretched his tired limbs before trudging reluctantly towards the said GR.

"I'm coming dad!" He yelled, the images of Son Gochi, fresh in his mind. 'Maybe this training session will be better.'

(*.*) with Goku

"Nine hundred ninety-eight, nine hundred ninety-nine, one thousand!' "Whew that was fun!" I stood up and almost immediately my stomach growls. "Well time to eat!"

'I wonder how Gohan is handling Gochi?'

("V") back to Gochi

I woke up from my dream with one thought 'I am in love with Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs.'

~!#$%^&*(^^)*&^%$#!~

R030T: I present Miss Innocence!

BI: (Bows) Thank you! I am perfectly fine after some lessons in pride from Veggie!

Trunks: (With anime hearts in eyes) She loves me!

Goten: (Sweat drops) Eh, hehe, come on Trunks!

Gochi: (Blushing) Um… kind of a long chappy wasn't it BI?

BI: Huh? Oh yeah it was but I wanted to get the entire dream in there, it has a purpose.

BI: Sorry if I lost any of you with this long chapter, but I assure you there is a purpose to the drawling dream scenes! Please R&R I would really appreciate it the more reviews he quicker I update :)))

"We are born innocent, believe me Adia. We are still Innoceeeent!"

~Adia by Sarah McLachlan


End file.
